During welding operations of different kinds considerable difficulties are encountered in connection with the smoke generated, and which largely can be attributed to the composition of the electrode coatings or to the flux being used. If the metal components, upon which welding is to be performed, have been painted, for instance with shop-primer, or if they have been galvanized, the problems will be increased, as the smoke can then contain nitrous gases, carbon-hydrochloric compounds, phosgene, and/or zinc salts. Such components are highly obnoxious and cannot be removed by passing the smoke through mechanical filters.
The aim of the present invention is to propose a simple and efficient device, which is well adapted to be applied at such local gas handling plants, where the smoke is collected and cleaned close by the welding spot where the smoke is generated. The device is designed as a lightweight movable unit, but may, of course, be built as a bigger stationary unit, as the need may be.